These Small Moments
by SilverTwilight19
Summary: One-shot NaruSaku Sakura felt her face heat up for the thousandth time that day, from that kiss or the hot spring, she couldn’t tell.


Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto just the fic

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto just the fic.

Summary: One-shot NaruSaku Sakura felt her face heat up for the thousandth time that day, from that kiss or the hot spring, she couldn't tell.

**A Little Piece of Heaven**

It was like heaven.

Sakura sighed as she let the water enclose the bottom half of her body. The mission they had just completed was a…interesting on, but that didn't mean her body couldn't use a little R&R. Plus it was very rare that they would come across a 'wild' hot spring, so she had insisted that they stop here and set up camp for the night.

In the distance she could hear Naruto and Sai arguing over god knows what. She lightly chuckled at the all too common occurrence. She had to admit that she did cherish these small moments she had to herself. Unfortunately these moments she had to herself never lasted long. Like this one.

She was snapped out of her reverie by a noise in the bush. With quickness only years of training could bring, she reached down to grab a kunai, only to realize that her pouch wasn't there. She cursed as she remembered she had left it with her clothes…on the other side of the hot spring.

She debated on swimming to the other side, but figured she could end up dead before she got there, if it was a ninja. Crossing that option out (for she would have been able to sense his chakra) she kept her eyes on the bush. Cursing her luck, she thought she had landed on a pervert's hot spot, but for all she knew it could be a rabbit. Not willing to take that risk she crouched down and waited as the sound grew closer.

Before she could make a move two figures leapt out of the bush with great speed. She was about to scream when one figure came behind her (in the water) and placed a hand over her mouth. The other was standing on front her (also in the water) holding her fists that she would have used to punch this perverts face in.

"Shh, Sakura-chan, it's only me." a voiced whispered into her ear.

She sighed in relief as she recognized the voice. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Hearing--or rather feeling, what she thought was a shadow clone, (she wondered why he even had out) disappear she slightly relaxed.

"Shh, not so loud, I'm in hiding." He quietly whispered. Before she could ask why she heard Sai's voice in the distance.

"Naruto get back--" was all she heard as the voice faded into the distance. "I messed up his painting," Naruto said, "mind if I hide out here for a while?" he finished with a goofy grin. Not being the one to abandon those in need, especially Naruto, she was about to say yes when she noticed something.

Naruto wasn't looking at her face; rather his gaze was directed downward. Confused, Sakura let her gaze wandered down too, only to see the sight of her … bare chest. She felt her face heat up instantly.

"NARUTO" Using her 'inhuman strength' she punched Naruto square in the face. That sent him flying out of the spring, onto the shore.

"Ne, Sakura-chan" he said while rubbing his jaw. However, once he saw the look on Sakura's face, he began frantically waving both his hands. "Wait, wait, I can explain."

'You have five seconds." She growled threateningly as she waves her fist toward him.

"I didn't mean to, I just looked down and they were just kinda…there?"

Not feeling like arguing with him she decided to let it slide…once. "Fine I'll let you off the hook this time, but don't ever do it again got it?" He smiled. Feeling safe, he crawled over towards the edge of the spring, to where the tiny rocks were keeping the water in. **(A/N If you've ever seen Inuyasha the 2 movie, it's like the one Kagome and Sango are in only bigger)**

Satisfied, he began to take his shoes off and roll up his pants, and let his feet dangle in the water. Sakura, still dazed from earlier, made her way over to lean on a slightly bigger rock just a few feet from Naruto. Her chest (and body) was covered of course. A comfortable silence fell between the two; however it didn't last long as Naruto began to speak.

"That was a really fun mission Sakura-chan." Just for kicks he added a wink as soon as he finished. He laughed quietly as he watched her face heat up once more. Sakura mentally cursed as she felt her face get hot. In the back of her mind she could hear Inner Sakura mocking her on her 'performance'.

The mission they had been on was easy, as she had said before, but it did require some under cover work. They had to retrieve a important medical scroll for Tsunade. Unfortunately it was in the hands of a marriage counselor and the only way to see the counselor was to make an appointment. So she and Naruto had posed as a married couple, for the mission of course. Yamato was a bit too old and using Sai was out of the question. Sure she and Sai would play the part of a couple having problems, but they would never get the job done with all the arguing they would do. So, in the end, it was decided that Naruto was the best bet.

Everything had gone smoothly up until the part where they needed to get the scroll a.k.a seeing the counselor. From what Tsunade had told them the scroll was a medical scroll on how to help women (ninja) get pregnant. The results had been…interesting to say the least.

_**FlashBack**_

"_Mr. and Mrs. Zumaki,"_

_Sakura jumped as she heard her undercover name, silently pondering on why she had allowed Naruto to come up with the names. Knowing him, he had probably kept their name the same. Unfortunately it would have to do; hopefully no one knew them out here in the Rock Country. _

"_Ma'am, would you mind if I called you Sakura?" Sakura jumped, surprised at hearing her real name, and look up to see an elderly women in her mid 60's or so, holding a clipboard. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice her 'husband' had led her out of the waiting room and into a smaller, comfy looking room._

_Realizing she still had yet to answer the lady, she mumbled a soft yes and took a seat next to Naruto, on a small couch. "Now Sakura-san, I understand that you are trying to get pregnant correct?" Still slightly dazed, Sakura managed to reply, "Oh, um yes"_

_The lady, who Sakura now learned was named, Yuri, took some notes on her clipboard before asking, "Now what do you think seems to be the problem? On getting pregnant, I mean?"_

_Sensing his teammates growing embarrassment, Naruto decided to answer, in a surprisingly clam voice, "We don't know what's wrong really. We've tried many times and still nothing. My wife here was ninja before, so we thought that may be a reason why she is not getting pregnant."_

_Sakura mentally congratulated Naruto on his performance (and for not laughing, because it sounded so silly.). Not being used to this mature side of Naruto, Sakura watched in slight awe as he continued to talk to Yuri. With all her medical knowledge, she knew that being a ninja may end up preventing a pregnancy. Every ninja had a signature chakra flow. If a female ninja got pregnant, that chakra flow would be altered, to accommodate for the growing fetus. This was extremely rare, but some women's charka flow would try to prevent a fetus from growing, so that the chakra flow would not be altered_. (1)

_Hopefully this woman would get the picture and give them the scroll._

"_Now reading this," Yuri gestured to her clipboard, "it says that you two have been married for about a year or so correct?" Absentmindedly Sakura nodded. She was a bit distracted by Naruto rubbing his thumb across her knuckles, a caring, calming gesture._

"_It also says that you two ran away together, correct?" Not wanting to be useless Sakura answered, "Yes, my father was very against the idea of me dating Naruto, so we eloped."_

_Yuri wrote a few things on her clipboard and looked up. "Not to be rude or anything Sakura-san, but you and your husband don't seem to be very…physically close, for lack of word."_

_Sakura froze._

_Now they were stuck. 'What are we suppose to do now?" frantically she looked over to Naruto, only to find him string at her, a small smile present on his lips. Apparently he was more prepared for this mission then he had thought._

"_Yuri-san," Naruto began, "we may not look close, but our relationship is quite the contrary. Sakura is a very…sensual person, but she gets embarrassed very easily." To help add to the statement, Naruto gently guided his hand to Sakura's back. Embarrassed from what Naruto had just said, Sakura did not expect a rough, yet tender, hand, to guide its way along her back, dangerously close to her lower backside._

_As expected Sakura's face began to resemble a tomato, which clashed horrible with her hair. Sakura silently wondered when Naruto had started to make her feel like this, like a school girl with a crush. She sighed; thoughts like this weren't helping her already burning face cool down._

_Naruto smirked. With pure masculine pride he was glad to say that he almost new his teammate better then she knew herself._

_Unnoticed to them, Yuri had watched the display with a small smile. Truth was, this was one of the most affectionate couple she had seen in long time. 'It is a real shame that Sakura-san cannot get pregnant,' Yuri thought, 'their children would be quite good looking.' Feeling genuinely sorry for the couple, she began to speak._

"_I may have something that can help you," she began, "it is very valuable, but I really have no use for it anymore." She went over to a small draw a pulled out a scroll. Sakura and Naruto both brighten up at the sight it. It was the scroll they needed!_

"_What's that?" Sakura asked innocently. "You said you were a ninja right this scroll may help you get pregnant. It was given to be by a client, but seeing as I have no use for it, I thought you should have it." Yuri smiled. "I really hope this helps you Sakura-san."_

_Filled with relief, Naruto and Sakura thanked her and began to make there way to the door._

"_Oh Mr. Zumaki," Yuri called. Naruto stopped and turned. "Please come visit me again when you have a child." Yuri said._

_Yuri smiled at Sakura, who, not surprisingly was bright red, and heard he mumble a soft yes before turning to leave. 'I truly hope they succeed' Yuri thought as she heard Naruto begin to tease Sakura, already half way out the door._

_**END FB**_

Naruto was to busy laughing at Sakura's bright face to listen to her half hearted scolding.

"It wasn't that funny, Naruto so you can stop laughing now." Sakura said even though she herself had a small smile on her face. After Naruto was done wiping the tears out of his eyes, he smiled and said, "But you really were great Sakura-chan." A comfortable silence fell between the two once more.

"Well I'd better get back now" Naruto said while taking his feet out of he water and slipping his shoes back on. Sakura sighed. "I'll see you back at camp Naruto." She said before preparing to swim to the middle of the shore.

"Wait." She turned, "Yes?"

"Close your eyes."

Slightly confused, she closed her eyes, only to have them widen in surprise at his next action. Naruto had placed his lips upon her own. This kiss was sweet and tender, oddly just like Naruto. Before she had a chance to reply he pulled back, grinning madly.

"That'll show 'em physical" Laughing at his own pun, he leapt away, not before calling back that he'd see her at camp, and something about strawberries.

Sakura felt her face heat up for the thousandth time that day, from that kiss or the hot spring, she couldn't tell, (but she strongly argued that it was the hot spring, and not Naruto's mind blowing kiss.)

Sakura sighed as she leaned back and touched her lips. It was sure nice to have those small moments to her-self.

But it was even nicer to have them disturbed by her blonde teammate.


End file.
